1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to closure assemblies and methods for the manufacturing of closure assemblies.
2. Background and Related Art
Closure assemblies are known with a plastic screw cap that is screwed onto a neck, e.g. of a plastic container or of a spout fitted on a collapsible pouch container. A tamper-evident ring is integrally formed as a part of the plastic screw cap.
A known closure assembly is disclosed in WO2012/044166. Other examples of closure assemblies having a tamper-evident functionality are for instance disclosed in WO2009/00342, EP 1 930 248, and US 2009/0223963.
To further improve closure assemblies, the present invention aims to provide improved closure assemblies and methods for the manufacturing of closure assemblies.